Biologic and synthetic meshes are used to reinforce and/or repair damaged tissues. Biologic meshes are generally derived from tissues that have been de-cellularized and sterilized. Synthetic meshes are generally woven or knit from polymers. Biologic and synthetic meshes are widely used in tissue engineering applications to treat hernias, to reinforce and/or repair ligaments, tendons and/or muscles (including the rotator cuff in the shoulder the capsule of the hip joint, the capsule of the knee joint, etc.), and to treat chronic ulcerations of soft tissues.